Sold
by ArabianPrimrose
Summary: The boys get kidnapped by a crazy organization. Now, they have to survive long enough to escape, and Dean has to work really fast before his brother is sold and he looses him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I already started on Ch9 of my other story "Unconditional" but I have no idea when I'll be able to post it since my computer will go into repair tomorrow. So in the meantime I decided to post one of my old ones. You won't believe how many I have of those laying around. This one is probably the second Supernatural fic I ever wrote. I think I wrote up to 4 chapters before stopping and starting on my other stories. Now all of a sudden I feel the urge to continue. Let me know if you're in support of that.

**Sold**

**1**

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed angrily as a car slid dangerously in front of them and cut them off the road. He pressed on the breaks real hard and just barely avoided a crash.

"Wow, that was close!" Sam let out a relieved breath and looked sideways at his brother, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but that asshole needs a driving lesson," Dean hissed sliding out of the Impala and storming toward the strange car.

"Relax, will you?" Sam sighed as he lazily followed his brother.

"Hey, are you blind or something!" Dean growled at the driver who until that moment they haven't seen. Dean's anger melted instantly as a beautiful brunette climbed out of the car and stood in front of him.

"I'm really sorry," she told him in the most enchanting voice Dean ever heard.

"Oh, I'm not," Dean blurted with a charming smile, and Sam who had been sitting on the Impala's hood watching the whole scene, rolled his eyes.

The woman returned the smile. "I hope no one's hurt?"

"I assure you I've never felt better in my whole life."

The woman giggled softly and Sam rolled his eyes again. He never saw the two men that came stealthily behind him – he never saw the coming attack until it was too late.

Dean heard the sudden gasp of pain – instantly recognizing its owner– and whirled around with alarm. His eyes widened dangerously as he saw three men trying to restrain his struggling brother.

"Hey!" Dean shouted as he darted to his brother's rescue, but suddenly, rough arms grabbed him and tackled him brutally to the ground. Dean growled as he struggled viciously against his attackers. He knew his brother was doing the same and had an urgent need to look around and see how Sam was holding up, but Dean himself was overpowered and outnumbered – the odds were against him, and the fight was over very soon.

His kicks and punches hardly found their targets, and after a powerful blow to his head, his vision went blurry and his mind ceased to focus.

Dean blinked his eyes and forced himself to stay conscious by sheer will. Strong hands rolled him over then hauled him to his feet, and he grunted against the pain that shot through his body.

"Easy now!"

Dean blinked again trying to focus as he felt himself being dragged unceremoniously to the strange car. '_NO wait! Sammy!'_ Dean began to struggle once again as the thought of his brother clung to his mind.

"Relax, dammit." The man on his right hissed threateningly, "Your brother's taking a nap like a good little boy. You should do the same."

Dean began to panic again, _'Did they hurt Sam?'_

"If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you!"

He heard an amused laugh, and then something else slammed against the back of his head, this time sending him to blissful oblivion.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Cold and damp were the first sensations he felt the minute he regained consciousness. His head throbbed like a possessed drum, and there was an odd taste in his mouth that he didn't like. When he tried to move, every bone in his body screamed in protest and he groaned in acknowledgment. But he had to wake up, something was wrong, something was very wrong, he felt it.

Dean forced his heavy eyelids to open, and after some serious blinking they did, and he moved his head around trying to both take in his surrounding and force his fuzzy mind to remember the _'**where**_, **_'how'_** and **_'when_'**.

Without warning, memories came crashing to his head and he panicked. "Sam!" Dean rolled over quickly and looked madly around, his eyes anxiously seeking his brother. He didn't have to look for long, for just few feet beside him, stretched on the ground and unmoving, was his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean sprang to his knees, and it was at that moment that he realised both his hands were tied... no, not tied, **_chained. _** Never the less, he was able to reach his brother with little effort.

"Sammy!" Dean began to pat his brother's face urgently, "Common, Sam. Wake up!"

But Sam remained utterly still under his touch, and Dean felt both worry and fear raise up inside of him. After another minute of unsuccessfully trying to wake his brother, Dean gave up and decided to take some time to gather his thoughts.

Obviously, they were abducted – Dean swore softly under his breath as he realised it was probably his fault. They were both chained to the wall, but the chains were long and they could very likely move and walk around for a good distance ahead. He tested the chains but they didn't budge.

They were in what looked like a large basement – he could see the stairs that led to a large metallic door. But from the look of it, their chains won't allow them to reach half that far. The lights were turned on but they weren't that strong and the room was only dimly lit. The floor was cold and damp and there were no furniture in the room – well except for a large metallic table and two suspicious looking rings attached to the ceiling. Also, there was a toilet and a small sink at the near corner.

Something else was wrong too, Dean looked dreadfully at his left arm. His sleeve had been ripped and there were what looked like various needle marks decorating the inside of his left arm. Dean rushed to his brother and after inspecting his brother's arm he found he had been given the same treatment; only Sam's arm looked worse as almost the whole area was blue and purple. Now he was really worried. _How long have they been drugging them? _Dean swallowed thickly. _What the hell was going on!_

He looked down at his brother and wondered if he was all right. Dean didn't like their little predicament at all. From the look of it, they had landed themselves in some serious trouble this time. Now he just have to figure out how they could get out of it.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

It was sometime later that Sam began to come around. Dean heard him moan and was instantly by his side. "Yo, Sam! It's time you woke up, sleepy head!"

Sam blinked and opened his eyes – squinting at his brother. "Dean? What happened?"

Dean sighed, and slowly helped his brother to an upright position. Sam frowned as he heard the rattling of his own chains and stared at the offending objects with wide eyes. "Dean, what the hell is going on!"

"I don't know – yet."

"We've been... kidnapped." It was a statement but Dean nodded anyway.

Sam looked around trying to digest the information. "Has anyone showed up?"

"No."

"How long have we been here?"

"I don't know. They've been drugging us, I guess." Dean showed Sam the marks on both their arms and Sam frowned – his eyes darkening with fear.

"Dean, who are they? What do they want?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"They seemed like normal people to you, right?"

"Yeah. No supernatural stuff so far."

They fell silent for a moment. "We've got to find a way out of here, Dean."

"Yeah well, I'm working on it."

"This place is creeping me out."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the metallic door creaking. Both brothers winced at the disturbing sound. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and watched as three men made their way to them.

"Howdy, boys!" the first man, short and muscular, greeted with a bright smile, "I hope you're both feeling well today?"

"We're very touched by your concern, really!" Dean spat, "Mind telling us what the hell is going on here!"

"Why are we here?" Sam demanded more calmly.

The man smiled and slowly approached the two brothers – kneeling causally to their level. "Be patient you two. Everything will be revealed."

"We're still waiting, asshole!"

The man glared hardly at Dean – his smile disappearing, "You will address me respectfully, boy. Don't make me say that again."

Dean glared back, but to his credit, he remained silent this time. The man nodded approvingly.

"My name is Daniel, and I'm in charge here," he pressed on the last part intentionally, "You see, we run a special kind of business here. I'm sure you're wondering, what kind of business," the man looked up and met the boys eyes dramatically, "We specialize in selling unique and special... things."

"What does that have to do with us?" Sam demanded harshly.

The man looked up at him intently, "Well, you've got everything to do with it, boy. You've got, how do I put this, special abilities. Do you not? That's pretty unique, don't you agree?"

Sam breathed and Dean narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man. "Are you telling us, you sell people?"

The man smiled, nodded, and to Sam and Dean's utter bewilderment, seemed even proud. "Yes. We look for people with special abilities, capture them, train them, and then sell them to the highest bidder."

Sam blinked, completely shocked and equally disturbed by the man's words. Dean seemed disgusted. "Dude, you're crazy!" Daniel glared at him threateningly before ignoring him and continuing with his speech.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds. It takes lots of effort and dedication, but we're professionals. You see, tracking you wasn't easy, but we had harder cases. You two were good at covering your tracks – but fortunately for us – not that good. After following you for only three months, we figured everything out. You were definitely a good catch."

"Listen, whatever you think we are, you're wrong," Dean tried to reason, "We're just ordinary people. We've got nothing special."

Daniel smiled again. "Let's see, you're a good hunter-you know what kind of hunter I mean, you definitely have good bodily qualities, good looking, well trained in weaponry and – well, other stuff too," he smiled at Dean, "I'm sure we can get a good deal off of you. As for you, my boy," Daniel turned to Sam, his smile widening noticeably, "you will definitely make us a fortune."

He walked up to Sam and grabbed his chin, looking directly into his eyes, "Yes, I can see it clearly. You'll make us a fortune. A big one too."

Sam knocked the man's hands away, disgusted by the feel of the man's breath against his face.

"Pardon my saying, but you're definitely a maniac – a really fucked up maniac," Dean tried to get the man's attention away from Sam, obviously not liking the looks he keeps giving his brother.

It worked. Daniel turned away from Sam and walked to Dean. Dean wanted to grab the man by the neck right then and choke him but he knew it would be a stupid move as the two men standing out of his reach both had guns trained on both him and Sam.

"You see, part of our service is to sell good merchandise. That means good mannered ones – tamed ones. How we do that, is our specialty. We train our merchandise... there are lessons to be taught and punishments to be given. Since you two are brothers, this is going to be easy. Now, I believe your first lesson is due, Dean."

Dean frowned.

"You see, I told you not to disrespect me, and the punishment for disrespect is ten lashes."

Daniel smiled at Dean's expression, then suddenly turned to Sam and grabbed him by the hair. Sam winced. Dean felt his heart race as a sinking feeling began to well up inside his stomach.

"Let's go, boys."

Dean's eyes widened as he watched the two men head toward Sam. "Hey, leave him alone!"

His warning was ignored as the two men hauled Sam to his feet, removed his chains and dragged him to the center of the room.

"Hey!" Dean felt panic raise up to his throat as he watched the two men restrain his struggling brother and cuff both his hands to the heavy rings dangling from the ceiling.

Dean swallowed hard as he felt himself losing control. "Damn it, what are you trying to do!" he demanded nervously from Daniel who ignored him and continued to watch what's being done to Sam with high interest.

Sam was on the verge of panic himself, and then beyond it, as he felt someone tear off his shirt and pat his bare back mockingly. Then he heard it, the dreadful sound of the whip striking the floor – obviously an added touch from Daniel for effect purposes, and it worked. Sam was really scared now and he was grateful for at least being faced away from his audience – he didn't want them to see his fear - he didn't want Dean to see his fear.

Daniel approached Sam, whip in hand. Dean lost it right then and lunged forward, intent on killing the man with his bare hands but the chains pulled him back, just when he almost had his hands on him. Dean swore and cursed as he struggled with the chains – struggled to get to his brother's rescue.

But it was useless and he stared with wide terrified eyes as the man prepared to strike.

"No, wait... let's -"

But the next sound Dean heard was his brother's first shattering cry of pain.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**A/N**

_Please let me know what you think – I would really appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_Wow, you guys have no idea how encouraging your reviews are! Thank you so much for taking the time to review _(hugs)

**Sold**

**2**

By the time it was over, Dean felt drained – both physically and emotionally. His muscles screamed in pain from all the pulling and tension he put them through, his eyes burned, and worse of all was the pain in his throat: it hurt to even swallow.

His heart thudded anxiously as he saw the two **_doomed men_** uncuff his brother. Sam had lost consciousness at some point during the ordeal, and now he swung limply into their arms. They dragged his dead weight back to the far end of the room, near Dean, and dropped him, face down on the floor. After that, they proceeded to re-cuff his hands. Dean watched the scene in silence, he hadn't moved a muscle, and Daniel smiled in approval.

"I see you've learned your lesson."

Dean refused to look at him, refused to listen to his voice. He knew if he did, he'd lose it, and who knows what else they might do to Sam if he did. So, he wisely ignored the man and kept staring at the still figure of his brother. The men, done with their job, stepped away after nodding confirmedly at Daniel.

"You can get clean water from that sink and clean his back. I'll be back shortly with more stuff you'll need."

Dean kept staring down at his brother, his face a mask of stone. Only after the sound of their footsteps faded away, did he move.

He crawled to the motionless figure of his brother and paused as he took in the bloody mess on his back. Dean swallowed and turned his head away from the sight. He felt tears of frustration and anger burn his eyes and blinked them angrily away. He took a shaky deep breath and carefully cradled Sam's head in his lap, gently caressing his brother's head and brushing the stray bangs out of his forehead. "Sammy, can you hear me? You're going to be all right, bro."

A slight moan escaped Sam's lips but he remained unconscious and unaware of his brother's ministration.

Dean knew he couldn't avoid looking at Sam's back forever. He had to clean those wounds or his brother's life will be in danger. He eased Sam's head gently on the floor and after looking around he spotted Sam's discarded shirt laying on the floor. He crawled, lifted it off the floor, tore it into strips, and then got to his feet and headed to the sink; the chains making his movement hard but not impossible. After dousing few strips in the cool water, he returned back to his brother and started to clean the wounds on his back dutifully.

Sam moaned and turned his head as he felt burning pain flare through his back. "Shh, it's okay, Sammy. Sorry I hurt you. It's almost over, buddy." Dean mumbled as he continued to tend to his brother's injured back. Some of the wounds looked really bad and Dean really feared they'd get infected, but he had nothing but water to use, so he bit his lip and continued with his task.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Dean heard the familiar creak and raised his head to stare angrily at the intruder. Daniel made his way to half the room then stopped. He looked at the rage swimming plainly in Dean's eyes and smiled. "Something you wanna say to me, boy?"

Dean pursed his lips, his hands shaking as he struggled to contain his emotions.

When Dean remained quiet, Daniel nodded in approval. "Yeah, you sure got your first lesson."

The man threw something at Dean, "There's a needle and thread inside, in case any of those wounds need stitching. There's also some whiskey to clean them up with and a bottle of antibiotics in there. One pill every six hours. You better do a good job. I don't want him dead," with that Daniel left and Dean watched the man disappear lividly.

The minute the man left Dean grabbed the bag that was thrown at him and fished through it. He got the stuff out and set them in front of him, then he glanced dreadfully back at his brother. He didn't like this but he was actually glad for the extra stuff to treat his brother with.

Dean sighed brushed more stray bangs out his brother's face and proceeded to pour some whiskey on Sam's back. He had to hold his brother down as Sam suddenly came awake with a gasp and tried to turn over.

"Easy, Sammy," Dean tried to sound calm as he spoke to his brother, "It's all right."

"_D-Dean?_"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean continued to stroke Sam's hair to calm his brother down.

Sam settled down under his brother's touch and even raised his head to flash him a weak smiled.

"Sammy, listen," Dean hated doing this but he knew he has to. He was just hoping Sam would stay unconscious through the whole deal, "I need to clean your back, and uh, some of those slashes are really bad, so I need to stitch them up."

"_Okay_."

"I'm really sorry, man."

"_For what?_"

Dean paused, "For putting you through this."

"_'S not your fault_," Sam told him before he hissed and gritted his teeth as another wave of pain hit him when Dean poured more whiskey on his back.

Dean didn't argue. He picked up the needle and thread, "Ready, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, bit down on his lip, and buried his face between his arms, readying himself for the pain to come.

Dean drew in a much needed breath before sliding the needle under his brother's skin and starting on the awful task.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

After he was done, Dean leaned back and stared at his handy work. He swallowed thickly at the ugly sight before him. He hated to admit it, but Sam's back will not look the same anymore. _He'll always be reminded about what happened here this night – about what he allowed to happen_.

"How bad is it?"

Dean sighed and patted his brother on the shoulder. Sam was still laying on his stomach, arms folded beneath him, his voice weak and pain filled, but at least he was coherent. Dean didn't like the heat he felt radiating from his brother's body.

"You'll live."

"That bad, huh?"

Dean smiled at his brother's attempt at humor.

"You'll be fine."

"Can I get some water?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean looked around. There was nothing to use as a cup, well, except for the now empty whiskey bottle. Dean took it and walked back to the sink. After washing the bottle, he filled it up with water and returned to his brother's side. "Here you go, Sammy."

"It's Sam," but the truth was he didn't mind Dean calling him Sammy anymore.

Sam lifted himself up with a grunt, and Dean putting an arm under his brother's chest helped with the task. After draining half the bottle away, Sam gave it back. Dean hesitated.

"What?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"That son of a bitch gave me some pills, said they were antibiotics. I'm not sure if we should trust him on that though."

Sam nodded, "I won't take them then. I feel fine."

Dean scratched his head, "I guess that's better," then he looked down at his brother, "How you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"Yeah, right," Dean snorted. He knew his brother was anything but fine right now, "Why don't you try and get some rest, huh kiddo?"

Dean watched as Sam did just that. Still laying on his stomach, Sam laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. A short while later, his brother's rhythmic breathing indicated he had fallen into sleep.

Dean closed his eyes, and eased himself against the wall tiredly. He knew he couldn't sleep as his mind was swirling with thoughts and disturbing memories.

_He had to get his brother out of this place. _

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

The loud creak woke Dean with a start. _ Had he fallen asleep! _

He glanced quickly at his brother and noticed that he was struggling to come awake. He noted the flushed skin, Sam was probably running a fever, which was not good.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean put a hand on his brother's forehead and his suspicion was confirmed.

"_D-Dean? What time is it?_"

"Don't worry about that, buddy." Dean glanced up from his obviously delirious brother to stare at the new occupants of the room.

This time there were five people including Daniel and the two previous goons.

"Good morning!"

Dean's only reply was a killing stare Daniel's way. Dean glanced quickly at his brother when Sam began to moan. "Easy, Sammy."

Sam was on his hands and knees trying to find a comfortable upright position. He felt Dean's arms go around him and leaned gratefully on his brother as Dean lifted and positioned him the most comfortable way possible. "How's that?"

"_'S_ _Good_."

"So, that's them."

Dean looked up at the strange tall man staring intently at them.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah," and then pointing at Sam he added, "and that's the one."

The tall man approached Sam, and Dean instinctively positioned himself in front of his brother, sending the man a warning glare.

"Hmm."

"Sorry about that," Daniel offered quickly as he walked to the wall and yanked Dean's chains hard, the force, pulling Dean backward and stealing his breath away. Dean growled dangerously and sent more killing glares Daniel's way.

The strange man stepped slowly toward Sam.

Sam blinked as the man's face leaned close to his own, and felt the man's eyes bore into him, studying every part of his body.

"So you're the special one!"

Sam said nothing. The man grabbed his chin and lifted it gently, studying Sam's face intently. "You don't look special," and then to Daniel, "He's running a fever."

"You gave him the pill right?" Daniel demanded from Dean, but Dean continued to ignore him.

Daniel went to the bag, took out the bottle of pills, and spilling them into his hand, he began to count. When done, he looked up, "You didn't give it to him!"

"You think I trust you enough to give my brother those strange pills!"

Daniel shook his head and headed toward Sam. He took the bottle of water and handed it to him. Sam took it. Then he handed him a pill. "Take it, boy."

Sam didn't. Daniel snorted. "It's for your own good."

Sam still refused to take the pill. "You know what could happen to your brother if you refuse to take it, right?"

Sam frowned at him, and Daniel smiled. "You want him to get the same treatment you got yesterday?"

Sam swallowed. Daniel offered the pill again and this time Sam took it.

"You son of a bitch," Dean hissed under his breath.

"Did you say something boy?"

Dean kept his mouth shut.

"Now swallow it."

Sam put the pill in his mouth, took two sips from the bottle and swallowed. Daniel grabbed his chin and inspected his mouth. "Good boy!"

A tray containing two sandwiches and two cokes was then placed on the floor. "Enjoy your meals, boys."

After they were alone, Sam glanced at his brother. Dean glanced back and sighed. "I don't know about you Sam, but I'm starved."

Sam smiled, "I guess I'm hungry too."

Dean handed Sam a sandwich and took a bite of the other one. They ate in awkward silence.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would anyone want to buy human beings? I mean, aside from slavery and stuff, why would anyone want to buy us?"

"We'd make pretty bad slaves," Sam mumbled between bites.

"Yeah, and I mean, who wants to buy a guy with freaky visions? It's not like I have visions about winning lottery numbers or anything. I have visions about people frickin dying! And I can't even move stuff properly."

"I don't know, Sam."

"You think there's a way out of here?"

"Of course there is. We just have to find it fast. I'm beginning to really hate it here."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're here with me."

"Huh?"

"I can't imagine facing this alone."

Dean just stared at the wall, not sure how to respond.

Sometime later, two men came in, made sure Sam took another pill, left another meal and walked away with, "Get yourselves ready. Tomorrow, your training starts."

The brothers exchanged a look. '_What training? And how in hell are they supposed to get themselves ready?'_

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Sam heard voices, annoying voices that kept penetrating his subconscious. He wanted to go back to sleep but the noise made it impossible for him to do so, so he sighed and blinked his eyes open lazily. "Dean?" and then his eyes snapped open to their fullest extent.

His brother was being dragged away, in chains.

"Sam, it's okay," Dean tried to reassure his terrified brother as he was being pushed up the stairs and to the door.

"DEAN!" Sam cried and tried to climb to his feet, but strong arms held him down and pushed him back. "Easy there, you're not going anywhere."

"Wh-where are you taking him?"

"His training starts today," Daniel's voice came from his left, "and so is yours."

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**A/N**

_Please keep letting me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

_Sorry for the delay. This is the draft copy only. I'm currently rewriting the whole thing and will probably replace it in few days. Crappy I know. Now you know what my drafts look like. There will be few changes and some deleted + added parts. Hopefully it will be better than this. _

**Sold**

**3**

A hard push from behind sent Dean sprawling to the ground unhindered. A frustrated grunt escaped his mouth even before he hit the dirt, his shackled hands flying forth in an attempt to break his fall.

He heard few amused snickers coming from behind before someone leaned over him and began to remove his blindfold.

Dean squinted against the sunlight and after some serious blinking he finally looked ahead and... gawked. He skillfully masked the panic he felt and swallowed thickly as he continued to stare ahead. _'Damn, this was bigger than he thought!'_

Just before him lay an open field – very large - surrounded by walls and full of men in his position: shackled and battered. The scene seemed to freeze as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the young Winchester. Dean stared back, eyebrows furrowed.

"Need help getting up, friend?" The guard snickered as he offered Dean a hand. Dean glared at it for a second, trying to decide what to do with the offered hand.

"A new addition?" A man, neatly dressed in a blue uniform approached, his eyes scanning Dean, indicating that he meant him by the question.

"Yes, Captain," one of the guards that were taunting Dean replied respectively. The captain nodded and turned to Dean.

"An advice, young man: around here, if someone offers you help you better take it, because chances are you won't get that offer again," the captain told Dean as their eyes locked. The coldness underneath the man's eyes almost made Dean shiver.

"Thanks for the tip, ... captain."

The captain nodded and smiled down at Dean, "What's your name, boy?"

"What's yours?"

The captain smiled again, as he took a knife out of his pocket and flipped it around, "An attitude, huh?"

Dean glared at him, eyes unwavering.

"But you're right... it isn't important – your name I mean."

Again the chuckles came from behind, this time deeply unsettling Dean. His throat went suddenly dry.

The men around, still looked at him interestingly. Dean felt like he was the center of attention and he didn't like it.

"In this place your name means nothing," the captain continued, "because, I'm giving you a new one."

Dean frowned but before he could say anything two men grabbed his arms from behind. Dean struggled feebly as they tore his shirt off his back and whirled him around, pinning him skillfully to the ground, face down.

Dean's heart began to race and he cursed under his breath softly. A moment later he screamed.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Sam shifted uneasily. "What do you mean by training?"

Daniel smiled, "You'll find out as soon as 'the professor' arrives."

"The professor!"

"Um hm," Daniel replied mildly before turning to one of the two guards occupying the room, "Where the hell is he?"

"He's coming," the guard assured.

Daniel turned to Sam, "Now listen, you better do what you're told, if you know what's best for you. I want to hear good things from the professor, understand?"

Sam blinked at the man. Daniel was about to say something else when the door creaked open once again. "And here he is!" Daniel announced merrily.

Sam frowned as he stared at the young man in a suit and glasses making his way toward them.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this place?" the young man murmured as he adjusted his glasses nervously.

"You have, many times, if I may add."

"Yeah well, you never seem to listen," the young man turned his attention to Sam then and narrowed his eyes, studying him.

Sam was uncomfortable and tried to find a less painful position, his back was bothering him.

"So, that's him?"

"Yeah, that's him," Daniel told the young man and then turned to Sam, "Sam, this is the professor, he'll be the one, uhh, monitoring you for awhile."

Sam said nothing as he stared at the professor.

The professor sighed, "Will you leave us now, so I could start?"

Daniel nodded, "Sure."

"You two stay," the professor ordered the two guards, "Put him on the table."

Sam swallowed already establishing that the guy was talking about him.

The two guards approached and pulled Sam to his feet. Sam grunted at the pain and bit his lip in an attempt to swallow his discomfort.

The professor frowned as he saw that, "Is there something I should know?"

One of the guards shrugged, "He had a whipping," he said as he revealed Sam's shredded back.

The professor looked unhappy, "And you were planning on telling me anytime soon?" He sighed as he dug into the brown case he had with him and extracted a syringe and a small bottle of clear liquid.

The two guards dragged Sam to the metal table and forced him down, strapping his hands and ankles to the table. Sam was so concentrated on controlling the pain that was shooting through his back to struggle. Once he was strapped and secured, the guards released him and Sam was left bitting his lips and trying so hard to stifle the hisses of pain that roamed his mind.

"Relax," the professor approached with the syringe and Sam glared at the object worriedly, "Don-" but before he could say more the needle was jammed into his arm and the mysterious liquid it contained traveled through his veins in rapid speed.

"Uhh," Sam closed his eyes against the burning sensation. When he opened them again the professor was staring down at him, his eyes full of curiosity.

"What did you give me?" Sam asked slurrily.

"It's something to help with the pain. Is it better?"

"Umm," Sam confirmed as he blinked at the man before him.

The professor smiled at him and circled the table, his eyes never leaving the young Winchester. "Okay Sam, do you know why I'm here?"

"No."

"I'm here to help you."

"Sure you are," Sam sighed as his voice became more slurry and a numbing sensation began to spread through his body.

"It's true," the professor continued, "I'm here to help you, and if you help me Sam, you and I could become the best of friends."

Sam just stared at the man.

"You are special my friend, that's why you're going to have a special training. The others... they don't have this privilege. Your brother doesn't have this privilege."

Sam tried to wiggle his weight, checking to see if his limps still worked, "I'm not your friend."

"You will be. Actually, I think I will be the only friend you'll have in this place. So why don't we start by ..."

"Tell me what you want from me."

The professor didn't seem happy at being interrupted, but he didn't say anything about it, "I told you, I want to help you, Sam."

"Help me? How?" Sam wanted to sound angry but his voice came out weak and slurry, the effect of the drug he had been given.

"By guiding you," the man beamed enthusiastically , "Helping you control your abilities and develop them."

Sam shuddered and scowled up at the man. "And if I don't want that?"

The professor glared at him as he inched closer until his face was close Sam's, "Have you even thought about it Sam? Don't think about what those people want from you.. think about what you want. Do you really want to be controlled by your own abilities?"

The professor's voice seemed to echo in Sam's mind, the voice coming from far away yet he was unable to ignore. "They scare me," Sam blurted before he could stop himself. For some reason he was unable to control the words that were coming out of his mouth.

The professor smiled, "It's okay to be scared of them Sam, but don't let your fear hold you back and blind you." He put his hand on Sam's head and brushed back his hair in a gentle gesture, "You were given these abilities for a reason Sam. They are a gift and you are letting them destroy your life where you can use them to make it better."

Sam shook his head, "I don't want-"

"Let me ask you this," the professor cut him off calmly, "were there times when you wished you could use and control those abilities of yours, for any reason?"

Sam licked his lips, but couldn't stop himself from blurting the next word, "Yes."

"When was that?"

"When Dean was in danger."

"Dean? Is he your brother?"

"Yes."

"Sam," the professor held the young hunter's eyes, "why don't you tell me more about this incident?"

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

The pain was still there even after the hot iron was removed from his arm, and Dean was left writhing in pain and desperately trying to stifle his own moans, but as the reality of what had happened hit him, the pain was instantly overstepped by utter horror at having been just branded like an animal.

"So," the captain, regarded him with a cold smile as he lit a cigarette, "how do you like your new name... K64?"

Dean managed to lift his head and stare up at the man eye to eye. The captain smiled at the rage he saw in Dean's eyes. He walked up to him and kneeled to his level, "We'll see how long it takes to break you."

"Screw you!"

Before the last letter left Dean's mouth, the captain's elbow connected with his face in a sickening blow. Dean was thrown back by the impact and his head hit the ground hard. He struggled to breath again as he felt blood fill the inside of his mouth.

"I'll enjoy every minute of it."

Dean watched through bleary vision as the captain walked away. _'This wasn't good. This wasn't_ _good at all!"_

"Now start digging!"

Dean blinked and adjusted himself on the ground as the pain slowly faded into dull throbs. "What?"

"Start digging, boy!" A few hard shoves and Dean was facing a tiny hole in the soily ground.

"There are no shovels," Dean panted against the pain from his burned flesh.

"Use your hands smart ass, if you don't want to lose them that is."

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Few hours later, Dean collapsed from exhaustion, his hands a mass of blood and scrapes. This time no guard screamed at him or kicked him to force him to continue. They probably figured it was useless and rightly so.

Dean heard footsteps but he was to tired to open his eyes or raise his head to check.

"Hey, care for some water?"

_'Yes, water!'_ the mention of the cooling liquid made him snap his eyes open and lick his lip hungrily. He weakly raised his head and found one of the prisoners crouched on the ground beside him, holding a bottle of water.

"That would be nice."

The prisoner offered him the bottle and Dean accepted it eagerly, wasting no time to drain almost the whole content in one gulp. After his thirst was satisfied he gave the bottle back with a shake of his head. "Thanks."

The man nodded, "Keep it."

Dean struggled to his feet, and with the help of the prisoner he made it. The prisoner supported him and helped him to nearby place where both sat down on a flat rock. After an uncomfortable silence, Dean cleared his throat.

"Dean."

The man looked confused, "What?"

"Dean," Dean repeated, "That's my name."

"Oh," the man scratched his head, then looked around in alarm, "Don't let them hear you."

"Let them!"

The man stared at him like he was crazy, "You have no idea what these men could do."

Dean shrugged as he stared around at the prisoners relaxing around him.

"It's break time," he told him, and Dean nodded in acknowledgment. "See that man," the prisoner signaled a man among the other prisoners sitting nearby.

"What about him?"

"See his right hand?"

Dean turned to the man and frowned. The man's hand was missing!

"That man happened to defy the captain last day and that what he ended up with. There was another one who lost his tongue, and others who lost their necks."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Did any of you ever try to escape?"

"Escape, are you crazy? Few people tried, and they cut their heads in front of us! Escape is impossible, mate!"

Dean didn't like what he heard but he was not letting the man's words put his hopes down. _He and Sam were going to get out of this place, period. And speaking of Sam, Dean was worried sick._

"Listen, I'm worried about my brother. You know what they're doing to him?"

"You're here with your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Well, everyone is brought here for training, except," the man looked up at Dean, "the special ones."

Dean swallowed uncomfortably, "What do they do to them?"

The man shrugged, "I have no idea, but," and he looked at Dean, "all I know is that I never heard of anyone coming out allright."

"What does that mean?"

"They just lose it man! They turn them into whackies. They make them lose their heads. Not that we don't hear screams down here, but there, we hear them screaming all the time."

Dean panicked, his eyes darting helplessly around. "I've got to get him out of here."

"Mate, I told you it's impossible."

But Dean wasn't listening, his sole attention was on the walls that surrounded them. _He has to get them out of these walls, and back to freedom._

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Dean was grateful when after the end of the day, the guards told him it was time to get back to his cell. After putting the blind fold back on, they dragged him back across the unrecognized path. When they stopped and removed his blindfold, Dean saw he was in front of the familiar metal door. But before they let him inside, they shoved two blankets and a uniform into his hands. "You better say good bye to your brother because tomorrow you two will be separated."

Dean's eyes widened but he had no time to react as he was shoved past the door and down the stairs. As they were re-cuffing him, Dean's attention was glued on the still figure of his brother curled into a ball against the wall.

"Sammy!"

When Sam didn't reply, Dean began to panic, "Sam!"

The minute the guards released him, Dean crawled hurriedly to his brother's side, cupping his face gently. "Sam, what's wrong with you! Talk to me, damn it! Sammy!"

Dean shook his brother urgently and slowly Sam's eyes fluttered and focused on him. "Dean?"

Dean let out a relieved breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

Dean frowned at the slurriness of Sam's words, "What's wrong with you Sam? What did they do to you?"

Sam swallowed, "I'm fine. Drugged, that's all."

Dean was not convinced. "Tell me what happened."

Sam sighed and tried to focus once more which proved to be a more difficult task than he imagined. His vision was foggy and blurry. "They strapped me to the table and this guy, they call him the professor, he injected me with something. Said it was for the pain in my back but I think it was for more than that."

"What did he do?"

"He said he was there to help me and that he wanted to be my friend. He said he will help me control my abilities, then he got me talking."

"About what?" Dean squinted.

"Uh," Sam narrowed his eyes and massaged his temple, "that's the thing, Dean: I don't remember."

Dean's frown deepened.

"I remember him asking me question and me not being able to stop myself from talking. I think it was because of the drug."

Dean nodded, "Probably is. But keep trying to remember Sam."

Sam nodded, then raised his head to look at his brother, "What about you? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing that interesting," Dean quipped, pursing his lips, "They made me dig some holes, that's all."

"You're not hurt?"

"No," Dean lied quickly and averted Sam's eyes.

"Tell me Dean."

"It's bigger than we thought Sam."

Sam blinked, "What do you mean?"

"There are hundreds of others beside us. It's like a real prison. There are walls and lots of armed guards everywhere. I tell you, it's going to be real hard getting out of these walls. Harder than we thought."

A pause then, "You mean impossible."

Dean snorted, "Nothing is impossible, Sammy."

Sam said nothing. He closed his eyes tiredly.

Dean was instantly worried, "Sam? You okay?"

"Umm," Sam murmured sleepily, "Just tired."

Dean hesitated, "Sam, listen to me."

Sam blinked and tried to focus on Dean again.

"These men, they want to break us. That professor guy will try and mess with your head... Don't let him get to you, Sam. You hear me? Keep fighting, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

Dean watched as Sam closed his eyes again and slumped further against the wall. He got up and wore the uniform the guards had given him. He wasn't really thrilled about it but it will keep him warm and it will also conceal the mark those bastards had put on him. Dean was grateful Sam hadn't noticed. He winced and grounded his teeth against the searing pain the impact of the fabric against his burned skin ignited.

When he finished, he was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Dean slumped down beside Sam and tapped his brother's shoulder, "Sam, wake up."

"What?"

"Let me take a look at your back."

"It's fine."

"Sam!"

Sam sighed and moved, allowing Dean to take a look at his back. There seemed to be no sign of infection or fever and Dean was glad for that. He eased Sam back carefully.

"Looks good."

"I told you."

Dean took one of the blankets he was given and spread it over his brother.

"Where did you get that?"

"They gave 'em to me."

Sam snuggled gratefully into the blanket, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dean smiled and tried to relax in the comfort of his own blanket, but sleep was a far fetched hope. His eyes caught a tray of a single uneaten meal. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you eat your lunch?"

Sam shifted, uncomfortable, "I was saving it for you."

Dean sighed, "I already ate my lunch, Sam. Now eat," Dean ordered giving Sam the plate.

"Dean, we can share," Sam protested.

"Sam I swear, I already had something to eat. Don't worry, they want us healthy and alive, they won't starve us. Now eat!"

Sam complied.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"Sam!"

Sam woke to an urgent shake from his older brother. He blinked and stared at Dean groggily, "What? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Dean assured him.

"Is it morning already?"

"No, I think it's still night."

"Then what's wrong, Dean?"

A pause then, "Sam, we'll get separated tomorrow."

Sam's eyes widened, "What! How did-"

"One of the guards told me."

Sam tried desperately to hide his panic.

"Sam, we'll get out of this place, I promise. I just need you to hold it together for me okay? I need you to take care of yourself and don't let them break you, Sam. It's important that you stay in control, you hear me?"

Sam nodded. "I'll be fine, Dean."

"Good, because there is something else I need to ask you."

Before Sam could ask, he felt Dean's hand on his head. Sam blinked as he realised what Dean was doing.

"I need you to keep my necklace with you until we get out. I don't trust those people outside. Someone might steal it."

Sam swallowed thickly.

"You better keep it safe, Sammy. You know how much I love that necklace. Anything happens to it, I'll kick your ass, understand?"

"Dean?"

"What?"

"If that's your idea of saying good bye, then it sucks."

"No one is saying good bye Sam. I just need you to keep my necklace safe until we break out."

A beat then, "Okay."

"Good." Dean relaxed again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll take care of yourself too, won't you?"

Dean blinked, "Of course I will, Sammy. I'm the one who's getting us out of here, remember?"

"Dean – just be careful, okay? I... uh, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to either of us Sam, okay? Now get some rest."

Sam nodded and laid back on his side, his mind whirling with thoughts and his hand absently stroking Dean's necklace, now tucked safely around his neck.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sold**

**4**

Sam flinched inwardly at the repeated sounds of shuffled feet nearby, and the heated argument from outside. He tried to ignore them as he concentrated on stretching his limbs, relishing the fact that this time he was not tied down to that cruel looking table.

He drew in a nervous breath, as the two men arguing outside finally decided to come in, and prepared himself for what about to come.

Daniel loomed above him, seething with uncontained anger.

"Are you pushing your luck, boy!"

When Sam just blinked at him, Daniel's anger multiplied.

"You don't deserve the kind treatment we've been giving you," Daniel spat, "You deserve to be treated like a dog!"

Sam swallowed, casting a glance toward the grave looking professor. "I have no idea what you want from me."

"YOU know exactly what we want from you and you're NOT cooperating!"

"Look, I-"

"No, you look, you ungrateful brat!" Daniel grabbed the front of Sam's uniform, pulling the young Winchester forward until their faces almost touched, "whether you like it or not, you'll be presented to our most important client in few weeks. By that time you better have something good to show, or I swear to God, I'll make you wish for death every single day of the rest of your miserable life!"

Sam glared at him wordlessly. Daniel let go of him and stepped back. "I know exactly how to convince you to cooperate!" He met the professor's eyes, and smiled. "I told you I was going to make you pay if you disobeyed me, and I will."

Sam narrowed his eyes, desperately trying to calm his wild beating heart.

_'Anything but hurting Dean,' _He silently prayed

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

The sun was beating down on them with fierce hunger. Their burned flesh complained but no one seemed to hear.

Dean paused from the task at hand to wipe the new coat of sweat tricking down his face and blurring his vision. His abused muscles and burned flesh screamed and his throat felt like an extra-fat cotton ball. He closed his eyes and tried to stretch his aching back, only to feel a large slap on his shoulder half way. He grunted and resumed doing what he and the other prisoners were doing since early morning: digging rocks.

"Is that what they mean by training, digging rocks and dirt?" Dean hissed through his teeth.

The man who helped him yesterday, Daemon the name Dean finally found out, replied without pausing from his task, "It's this way because the captain is busy these days. New ones don't usually have it this easy, but I can tell he already has an agenda for you. You see, he doesn't like the cocky ones."

"Well, tough!"

The man ignored him, but Dean wasn't up to shutting up just yet. "So, what's the deal with this selling thing. Did they actually sell any one?"

"Of course," Daemon replied mildly, "I've been sold five times already."

Dean froze, "What? How-"

Daemon's attention, along with everyone else's was suddenly snatched toward the approaching group of men.

Dean frowned as he followed everyone's gaze... and felt an instant chill claim him at the sight. There, blindfolded, battered and shackled, was his little brother, being pushed roughly forward.

Dean's heart began to bump wildly against his chest, and his hand tightened unconsciously around the shovel he held. He took hasty steps forward, wanting to reach his brother's side, but Daemon grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You'll only make it worse."

Dean swallowed helplessly as he stood watching his brother from distance.

The last push almost sent Sam tumbling to the ground, but a guard caught him and steadied him back on his feet. Darkness was suddenly replaced by bright, burning light as the blindfold was ripped from his head. He squinted at the men around him and frowned.

"Where is the captain?" Daniel demanded.

"On the bridge."

"Call him."

Dean shoved his way to the front, and finally caught his brother's gaze. As hard as he tried, Sam couldn't hide the fear he felt from his brother. Dean saw it and felt his own fear and worry itching their way to his system. He tried to look brave for Sam, but knew he was doing a pathetic job.

"What is it?" the captain's distinctive gruff voice came shortly, "I'm busy you know."

Daniel pushed Sam forward, "I've brought you a new one."

"I already have a new one."

"Forget about that one for now. This one is your new job," Daniel pressed, "I need him ready in one week."

"Hmm," the captain sighed as he studied Sam. "Yeah that can be arranged." He smiled, and Sam frowned, the man's smile almost making him sick.

The captain drew even closer. He raised his hand and tapped Sam on the cheek. Sam flinched away with a scowl. The captain's smile turned vicious as he narrowed his eyes on the younger man. "I believe I'm going to have myself some fun."

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel sighed, "Just have him ready in a week."

"No worries."

"Just one thing," Daniel told him as he turned to leave, "The new ones – they're brothers. This one is the youngest."

"Really!" the captain mused and turned to the prisoners, finally catching Dean's worried gaze. His smile turned bloody. "This is ought to be interesting."

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**A/N**

A little snippet of a chapter I scribbled down. Sorry, it's so short. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

_I would like to thank all of you who took the time to review. Your comments mean so much to me, they make me happy and they also tell me that some of you are still interested in the story. So, yeah, keep them coming please._

**P/S**

_This chapter is (very much) unedited_. _I didn't even spell-check it. I'm not sure when I will though. So, I apologize in advance for all the mistakes. Remember that english is my second language and each sentence is a struggle for me._

**Sold**

**5**

"Welcome aboard, boy!"

Sam could feel the captain's breath against his skin, coated with the smell of liqueur and tobacco. He was yanked by his shackled hands and pulled roughly forward. Sam staggered, but kept pace as the slightly larger man led him forward.

Dean felt his skin crawl with worry. He took yet another step forward.

The Captain stopped shortly and whirled motioning around them, "Now, see this place? It's all under my control. And these men? They're all my slaves."

Sam screwed his eyes at the man.

"Son, this is how it's going to be: from this point forward, you belong to me. You are my very personal slave. You do everything I ask, and you don't do anything else. You don't sneeze without my permission. You got that?" The captain stopped and waited for Sam's reply with raised eyebrows.

Sam chose not to answer. He just kept glaring at the man.

The Captain's hand suddenly flew to grab Sam's hair and turn his head toward the crowd of watching prisoners. Sam winced slightly but kept his lips pursed, until the man fixed his face in the direction of Dean. Sam swallowed as he could see the worry itched on every corner of his elder brother's face.

"Now, see your brother down there?" The captain yanked Sam's hair harder, and Sam nodded with a painful hiss after unsuccessfully trying to wiggle free of the man's grasp.

"You'll be working together most of the time, but listen carefully," the man's grip tightened even more, "I don't want you to speak to him, touch him, or even glance his way. Not a word his direction. If I see you two contacting each other in anyway," the captain paused slightly for effect, "I will kill him – I'll chop his head off and you get to watch."

Sam froze, and slowly but surely panic and fear crawled their way into his features. The captain smiled, "That's beside the pain I'll inflict on you of course. Is that understood?"

"You bastard," Dean hissed under his breath. Luckily, no one seemed to hear his comment.

"IS that understood?" The captain demanded again, and this time Sam nodded under his grip. Satisfied, the captain let go of him with a hard push and Sam barely managed to stop himself from tumbling to the ground unceremoniously.

"Get back to work everyone," the captain barked, and as on cue everyone went back to business. Dean was glued in his spot, his gaze never leaving his brother, until Daemon pulled him away almost forcefully.

The Captain then turned to Sam, "You go and do what they're doing. Be a good boy now, I'll be back shortly. And remember, I might not be here, but I have eyes everywhere. You keep that in mind and we will get along just fine."

Sam squinted at him, but wisely remained silent.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

As they worked, Dean's eyes almost never left Sam. Sam tried not to look at his brother. He feared that looking was another sort of communication which deserved punishment. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to get hurt.

Dean kept trying to catch Sam's attention, to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, but Sam refused to meet his eyes and kept digging without raising his eyes from the ground.

After what seemed like eternity to Sam, a whistle rang through the air. At the signal, all prisoners dropped their shovels and walked away. Sam blinked, confused, until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's lunch time."

Sam nodded grimly and walked along with the crowd to where prisoners were being served their meals – a plate of a steamy stuff scooped from a large pot. Everyone grabbed an empty plate and took a turn-forming a line. Sam watched Dean do the same and he followed suit.

After his plate was filled, Sam walked away, trying to ignore everyone else, especially Dean. He sat on a solitary rock, and took a spoonful of the hot broth. It was not the best but it felt good to his starving tummy. Before he could take another sip however, the plate was suddenly knocked out of his hands by large hands. Sam flinched as the plate hit the ground with a clang and the content spilled on the floor.

He did nothing but blink at the spilled food, he didn't even raise his head to see who was the assailant. He was too tired to do anything but stare.

But obviously his response or lack of one enraged his attacker, for the next second, Sam felt large hands go around his neck and squeeze, forcing him to his feet.

Sam gasped, his fingers instinctively going up, trying to ward the alien hands off.

"Didn't I make myself clear?"

Sam made a choking sound as his eyes locked with the captain's cold ones.

"Didn't I say, you were not supposed to do a thing without my permission?" the captain barked, insane anger flaring his eyes.

Sam tried to respond, but all that came out was a gasp followed by a pathetic wheeze. He decided to concentrate on getting as much amount of air into his lungs as possible.

"Didn't I?" the hands squeezed tighter and Sam felt his world go gray.

"Let him GO!"

When Dean first saw the scene – saw the man's hands on his brother's neck, he felt anger and rage taking control of him, and stormed to his brother's aid, totally intending to get the man off his brother and strangle him with his own hands. "Let him GO!"

But before he could get close enough two prisoners held him back, holding him by the arms and pushing him backward.

Dean struggled against them like a possessed being, but one of them leaned close and whispered in his ears, "Listen Kid, you go there and you'll only make it worse for your yourself and your brother. Don't worry, he won't kill him. You heard what they told him, they want your brother alive. He's too important to them, so he won't kill him, but whatever plan he has in store for him, your interference will only make it worse, believe me."

Dean breathed, his fists clenching and unclenching in an attempt to control his temper. When he regained some amount of control, he lifted his head and stared at the old man with intense eyes looking directly at him. The man's words made sense but Dean wasn't sure he could take it anymore. "I can't just stand here and do nothing," Dean shook his head as his attention was once again drawn to his brother, "He's my brother."

The grip loosened, but the Captain did not let go of Sam just yet. Sam gratefully gulped in all the air he could muster, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

He was jolted into opening his eyes with a rude shake. Sam blinked and struggled through the momentarily fog clouding his mind to focus on the angry face looming in front of his face.

"You're not listening," the captain spat, "I didn't say it was okay for you to go to sleep, boy! And I didn't say it was okay for you to eat yet, did I?"

Sam swallowed, his mind a little clearer now and his senses are back. All he wanted at that moment was for the man to disappear from his face.

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered tiredly.

"What was that?"

Massaging his raw neck, Sam sighed, closed his eyes then snapped back open after remembering he shouldn't. "I'm sorry."

That earned him a full release, and Sam barely managed to keep standing after the captain let go of him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Sam was confused, but then a menacing scowl from the man, gave him a clue to the right answer, "Sorry, sir."

"That's better," the Captain smiled at him, pleased. He turned around and instantly caught Dean's burning gaze. His smile widened.

He turned back to Sam, "On other thought, I don't think I should let your first mistakes go that easily."

Two guards, seemingly appearing from nowhere, grabbed hold of Sam.

"But I - "

A thunderous blow was suddenly delivered to his stomach, effectively silencing him. When Sam recovered from the hit, he didn't say a word. He just waited.

Another punch followed the last and Sam was forced to gasp for air. _That really hurt!_ He looked up at the man and blurted the exact words on his mind at that moment, "You know, I really don't like you."

That remark earned him several more hits, one right after the other.

**0O0O0O0O0O0**

Sam eventually lost track of how many times he'd been hit. He'd stopped thinking entirely, but the blows continued.

Slumping against his restrainers, Sam just allowed the punches to fall. He was on verge of passing out.

The Captain drew his hand back to deliver yet another blow, but seemed to change his mind. "I think you had enough."

The assault stopped and Sam leaned his head back, taking deep breaths and trying to find the right way to deal with the pain. It was finally over.

He sagged and would have collapsed if not for the strong arms holding him.

The Captain stretched his muscles, "Let him rest for a couple of hours then it's back to work."

"What if he's hurt bad, Captain?"

The captain snorted, "I don't think I broke anything, but check him out just in case."

Sam was then led away and deposited at a far corner. He lay where they dropped him, his hands going around his chest protectively.

Dean watched from distance, tears of anger and desperation burned his eyes and threatened to fall, but somehow he managed to hold them back. '_They're going to pay... every single one of them! He'll make sure of it,' Dean vowed._

As he walked away, the captain felt Dean's murderous gaze burn his back and merely smiled at the sensation.

**0O0O0O0O0O0**

During the next three days, the brothers never spoke to each other. There were few glances and brief reassured smiles but nothing more. Both were afraid of the consequences.

Both had managed to mingle with the other prisoners, but asking questions never got them anywhere. Two sayings kept being repeated over and over: Escape is impossible and the captain's spies are everywhere. He knows everything, and no one escapes his wrath.

On the break time of the third day, Sam requested permission to eat, took his lunch and like the days before ate alone. For some reason the captain wanted him alone most of the time. Even at night, he was not allowed to share a room with the other prisoners like Dean, but instead he was taken to a room near the captain's own chamber.

Sam ate in silence as he scanned his surroundings with uninterested eyes. His attention was suddenly pulled toward a black large built man who obviously had been punished into working extra time, and when he requested his lunch he was told the food was finished. The man walked away without a word of complain. Sam watched him until he settled on a faraway rock by himself, before getting to his feet and joining him.

The man glanced at Sam wearily as the young hunter sat down with a friendly smile.

"You hungry?" Sam offered his plate, the smile still on his lips, "we can share."

The man glared at him for a long moment before shaking his head, getting up and leaving.

"He doesn't speak much," one of the prisoners told Sam. When Sam asked about his name, the prisoner shrugged, "Sixty four," and at Sam's baffled expression, the man added, "It's the only name he's known by. He's been here for about seven years. Been sold once and returned."

**0O0O0O0O0O0**

The next day something happened, that changed the Winchester's bad luck for the worse.

Sam had walked late into a commotion, and noticed the prisoners all watching something. He followed their lead and saw that the guards were holding 'Sixty four' down, the captain standing above him and a pot of what seemed to be boiling water was placed near them.

Sam's heart thudded painfully against his chest as the realization of what was about to happen hit him.

The man was forced flat on his stomach, his bare scarred back exposed and open to the assault. And Sam knew he couldn't just stand there and watch.

He stumbled into the circle of guards, just as they were about to pour the boiling water over the man's back.

"No, stop. What did he do to deserve this?" Sam demanded, looking the captain square in the eyes.

The captain seemed surprised for a second before his expression changed to amusement. "Is that so?"

Sam looked angry, "You can't do this to him!"

"Are you willing to take his place?" the captain asked him simply.

Sam blinked surprised by the sudden question.

"Well?" the captain demanded, glaring dangerously at Sam.

Sam swallowed, turned to the man on the floor who regarded him with an 'Are you crazy?' look, then nodded, "I am."

"Well, well," the captain seemed to think for a moment before turning to the crowd of prisoners, "Anyone else likes to take his place?"

"I do."

Sam cringed at the familiar voice of his brother. "Dean, don't." But he was only met by Dean's defiant look.

The captain looked at all three people now before him. "Very well."

The captain snapped his fingers, and the guards seemed to move on cue. Sam blinked, confused but before he could as much as move a muscle, his arm was gripped and he was pulled away.

"Wha-"

Sam blearily registered what was happening as he was led away. Half distance, he heard two blood-curdling screams breaking the utter stillness of the air.

Sam's knees buckled as he recognized one of them to belong to his brother. "God no, Dean!" He tried to turn but they wouldn't let him, and he was half dragged, half carried away while his brother's painful screams followed him.

**0O0O0O0O0O0**

Once pushed inside a lab-like room, he spotted a large needle out of the corner of his eye as the syringe was being filled. Then a strong hand was placed on top of his head, holding him securely. Another one held his naked arm out.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice demanding an answer.

He was held more firmly. "Be still."

Sam didn't so much as blink as a slight pressure was applied to his arm. He winced ever so slightly as the needle finally pierced his skin. Then it was slowly pushed deeper. He tensed but managed to keep still.

After what seemed an eternity, the needle was pulled back out, and his head was released. That's when the tingle started. It increased to a strange warmth which steadily progressed throughout his body. The heat was accompanied by weird numbness.

"It only takes few shots of this drug to get addicted," Sam heard the voice which seemed to be coming from far away, "I didn't want to have to resort to this but you forced me. After two shots, you'll be begging me for more. Enjoy the ride, hero."

The voice seemed to drift away so was his awareness. Sam's head fell forward, his eyes rolled back and he passed out with a content sigh.

**0O0O0O0O0O0**


End file.
